


if you must die, sweetheart (die knowing your life was my life's best part)

by sleepicide



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Character Death, Depression, M/M, Paranoia, Sad Ending, carson writing something sad again? shocker., levi just wanted to love him, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide
Summary: for the first few days he kept forgetting. or maybe he was in denial. he would wake up, still bleary eyed, and walk to their kitchen and make two cups of coffee and wait. and wait.the coffee turns cold.or;levi is spiralling after eren adrubtly passes away in a car accident.(sample of a WIP)(title from You by Keaton Henson)





	if you must die, sweetheart (die knowing your life was my life's best part)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sample of a work i was thinking of posting. if you guys want me to continue to work on it and post it i will.  
much love, xx

levi is sitting on the couch when he gets the call. he's drinking his tea as he watches the news played as background noise. he mindlessly scrolls through his phone, his ankle resting on his knee, in a shirt that is no doubt his boyfriend's. he hears bits and pieces of the news report, before they move onto a story about a car crash. levi 'tsk's, turning the TV off because goddamn it's a saturday morning do we really need to hear that?

it's not two minutes before mikasa is calling his phone. he rolls his eyes, answering it with a disgruntled 'hello?'

her voice is almost panicked, "turn on the news levi."

he gives a small groan, "it's just some depressing shit about a ca-"

"i said, _turn on the fucking news, levi."_ her voice shakes, whether it's it's anger or fear he can't tell.

so he sighs, and does as she <strike>demands</strike> asks. he drops his tea as his mind processes the image displayed across the screen. his hands begin to shake, and he's vaugely aware that he drops his phone, too.

_"-fficers are saying that this car crash was fatal, and there are no surviors. it is yet to be determined who caused the crash, but.." _the reporters voice fades to white noise in his ears as her stares at eren's car, god that stupid fucking car he'd worked months for, with the driver's side crushed in, spun sideways and another with it's front also crushed and dented. a third car is still pressed into the second's side.

_"-none of the drivers have been identified yet, but officers and paramedics are urging anyone who might recognize the victims to go to Sina Hospital to.." _ levi has already hung up the phone and slide his shoes on.

the next few hours pass in a blur. identifying eren's body, calling his mother and father and mikasa and jean and so many other people who had loved eren who weren't aware yet.

he's given shitty hospital tea and a warm blanket throughout the whole ordeal.

it's around 11 am when he gets back, and what is there to do?

freyja, a black and grey recuse cat they'd gotten from the shelter, brushes up against his leg comfortingly and meows softly. he moves on auto-pilot, pouring her food into her food bowl and filling the water bowl up as well. 

unable to think for himself at the moment, levi does what levi does best: clean. 

he cleans the apartment from top to bottom, and levi genuinely thinks it's never been cleaner.

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i have at the moment, and i'd love to complete it, but i dont want to spend time working on something that's not gonna get recognized you know?  
that was probably a bad way to word it, but you get what i mean.  
anyways,let me know what you think!  
much love, xx.


End file.
